Songfic - Oo-de-lally
by Akal-Saris
Summary: An *extremely* WAFFy songfic to Disney's Oo-de-lally. The first of several songfics I'm considering. Please R&R!


Akal's Songfic Collection – Oo-de-lally

Author Notes:  This song's from the old Disney version of Robin Hood.  Remember, with all the little animals?  I used to love that movie as a child ^_^ Anyhow, I wrote a short little songfic around the song.  This is serious WAFF (Warm-And-Fluffy-Feeling).  I'm thinking of doing several chapters, each one with a different pairing and song.  Ambitious, ne?  This one's Keitaro/Naru, because it's the most common and I like it best.  OK 3 2 1 lets jam!

[Music starts.  Naru and Keitaro are slowly crossing a bridge during a Spring Festival.  Keitaro compliments Naru on her costume, and she blushes, admitting he looks better than usual   They stop walking as the fireworks start, and realize suddenly that they're the only couple on the bridge.]

'Robin Hood and Little John walking through the forest, laughing back and forth at what the other one has to say'

[A red glow from a firework suddenly lights the bridge, and Keitaro glances over at Naru's face, suffused with pleasure at the show.  He slowly reaches over and timidly touches her hand.  She jolts in surprise, then looks sideways and mouths "Our promise" to him.]

'Reminiscing this and this and that and having such a good time,' 

[He smiles and nods, whispering back, "Toudai."  His grip on her hand tightened.  Should he go further?  Or was this simple pleasure enough?]

'Oo-de-lally Oo-de-lally, golly what a day' 

[Keitaro looks over at Naru again, and slowly releases her hand.  She looks at him, slightly surprised and saddened.  Will the idiot ever take a hint?]

'_Never ever thinking there was danger in the water, they were drinking they just guzzled it down!'_

[An especially large firework lit the area, and Naru jumped at the loud noise, just as she felt Keitaro gingerly put a hand around her.  His arm shot away immediately, only to feel Naru's hand stop his retreat.  Her eyes twinkling mischievously, she placed his hand back around her waist.]

'Never dreaming that a scheming sheriff and his posse was a-watching them and gathering around!'

[The two lean closer, and Naru can feel Keitaro's breath inches away.  The two pause, suddenly uncertain whether they should go further.  A loud shout then breaks out, ruining the peaceful silence.  "There they are!  Su!  Aim the Mecha-cannon!  Fire!"  "Aye-aye!"  Keitaro and Naru look up as a large explosion goes off next to them.  Keitaro grabs Naru and jumps into the river.]

'Robin Hood and Little John running through the forest, jumping fences dodging trees trying to get away!'

[Kitsune's voice mixes with Motoko's and Su's in the background as Naru and Keitaro feel the current pull them away.  "Hurry!  They're getting away!!"  "Kitsune, why are we pursuing them?"  "Mecha-Tama!!  GO!!!"  Keitaro pulls Naru to the side of the river, into a glen behind several large trees.  The two stand soaking and breathless as their pursuers pass them by.]

'_Contemplating nothing but escaping finally making it, oo-de-lally oo-de-lally golly what a day!'_

[After a moment, both laugh.  The last few fireworks are exploding, and Keitaro realizes with a sinking heart that another opportunity had just been missed.  A moment later he feels pressure on his hands as Naru holds them and smiles up at him.  He takes the hint (finally!) and holds her gently as she tips her head up for a kiss, and he leans down.]  

_'Oo-de-lally oo-de-lally, golly what a day.'_

[The glow of the last fireworks fades in the sky, replacing the small glen with the soft light of fireflies.  The light gently illuminates the two lovers as they seal their promise with a kiss.] 

  The End 

Whee!  I really should do romances more often!  Or mebbe I shouldn't…either way, please review and say if you liked it, hated it, wished they had wild nookie, whatever!  Oh, and if you liked it, tell me what couple you'd like me to do next! (Please, no yuri…I like it well enough, but I can't write it.  I bow to Kanako-Otaku on the subject of yuri ^_^ Thanks for reading!

By: Akal-Saris

Email: akal_saris@yahoo.com (feel free to email me)


End file.
